Trails of Acteaon
by vesago
Summary: The god of heros must always defend Olympus from harm and train with his mothers and fathers to become a god himself rating may change
1. Birth

3rd pov

"This war was terrible! Angianst my own father and his brothers. My brothers and sisters barely survived. I need somone stronger one who will stop another war, my bolts can not stop all of them even they lack the steanth. " Zeus screamed to know one in particular ranting in his own paranoia. Zeus grabbed his master bolt and called to Heckate titan goddess of magic.

"Here, lord Zeus." she bowed

"I want to most powerful warrior to ever be born. One who can topple even Ouranos

with a wave of his hand."

"Why not have a child of your own?" The three-headed goddess asked

"My child would concur me, I want your magic to make the perfect warrior, Olympus's loyal survent."

"I will scour the world to find a way lord Zeus" and with that Hecate dissappered

many years later and many new gods born

"Lord Zeus, I have found a what you wanted. While looking through my library I found a way but we must use the heart of Gaia." Hecate started "If we put our blood into a jar made with Gaia's heart we will have a very powerful child that will be able to learn from all of us and even better, he will be mortal, so you must make him surve you to become young again. So I think we should have a meeting later to discuss this." After Hecate finished speaking she left . 'If this works I know I'll be greatly rewarded.' Hecate

And only about five minutes later I received a message from Lord Zues by Iris.

"Very good Hecate. I like your plan and we will be having this meeting in an

hour. Don't be late this is very important" Zeus said in his scary voice.

...

As Hades quickly walked to the throne room the meeting finaly began . When he walked into the throne room, everyone was already there. "How nice of you to join us brother." Zeus said rather angrily. "Now as a way of showing the unity of Olympus all gods and all goddesses, HECATE!" Zeus yelled as she brought out the jar

"To show our unity cut your hand and spill your blood in the jar, let it mix with everyone eleses and show your devotion to your family" Zeus lied

He then summoned a dagger and cut himself. His blood fell into the jar with a dripping sound. "Poseidon, you are next." Zeus ordered. Poseidon looked rather pleased by this. Zeus handed him the dagger and he cut himself also, his blood trickling into the jar. "Hades, you will go now." Zeus said. Even though his face held no emotion you could tell he was happy he got picked the idea of not being compleatly hated was good to hear. He grabbed the knife from Poseidonand cut his arm. His blood seemed to sizzle as it hit the air. It then fell into the jar mixing with the other Gods' blood. "Hera since you are my wife I think it's fair you are in this." Zeus continued. Hera nodded and cut herself the blood falling into the jar followed by Demeter, and Hestia so far the jar was not filled more then a few inches of a jar that reaches up to the god's cheasts.

"Now that the first borns are done now the next born." Zeus commanded(I'll just list them so it won't take so long) Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge.

Apollo, god of the sun and music.

Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and the moon.

Athena, goddess of the arts, wisdom, war

Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, and travelers.

Dionysus, god of wine.

Ares, God of war.

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

Iris, goddess of the rainbow and female carrier of messages.

Pan, God of the wildlands.

Eris, goddess of strife and discord.

Morpheus, god of dreams.

Nemesis, goddess of revenge and divine retribution.

Persephone, goddess of springtime and Queen of the Underworld.

Eos, titan goddess of the dawn.

with we Eos done the jar was full then it began to shake a little at first then shaking violently as the blood began so resead back into the bottom of the jar as all in the room but Zeus and Hecate wondered what was going on. when the shaking finaly stoped a baby's cry could be heard from inside the formerly bubbling mass, Artamis being the goddess of child birth was the fastest to discover the baby and get it out.

"It's a... boy?" she asked. She then sat down in her throne holding the baby in her arms stoping the crying and replaced it with gigling.

"He must have been created when we mixed our blood" Athena said quickly puting two and two together but not saying anything about the obvious scheme at work, Athena did know her father well.

"Look Poseidon he has your black hair," Aphrodite started calling over to the god of the sea as she cooed over the adorable baby.

"And my red eyes." Nemesis added on to Aphrodite's thought running her fingers across the top of his head.

"So, what do with the infant?" Hera asked around the room. Slowly all around the room the same idea began to come up he didn't have a motal parrent like a normal demigod so he couldn't be raised on earth and all of them used their blood to make this baby, they couldn't have just one parrent raise it.

"Brother, you knew this happen!" Posedion more threatened then asked  
>"No Posedion, I did not plan for this, but still something must be done about the child."<p>

Zeus toke the baby from Artamis and actually had a smile on his face. The baby had light skin flaming red eyes and hair as black as midnight. The baby was playing with Zeus' finger before he dosed off and fell asleep in Zeus' arms

He's at a young manipulative age, we can mold him to be a perfect warrior. We can unlock his skills, and enhance them to have him surve Olympus when he becomes a man."

"You mean…make him family?" Hephestus cocked his head.

They could easily pull off making this child one of them. The boy was young, and could abilities that could come in handy. On the downside, they would have to break him of any weaknesses, and it would be raising a child basically.

"Each month he will be shipped off to one of his mothers or fathers to be trained, and work for them. Each god will teach him a different skill, but I doubt he will be as good as any of us. No matter, we'll learn soon enough…"

"I will not take you weapon Zeus." Posedion said as he left back to his palice under the sea

"Alright Posedions's stuberness aside, what do we name him?" Namesis asked.

Persephone had an idea "I like the name Acteaon,"

"Yes Acteaon is a strong man's name, he could grow up to be target practice for me." The god of war laughed as he shined his sword

Zeus nodded and said meeting adjourned. Zeus put the baby in a crib made of white marble and spoun gold and told everyone to leave

Then Zeus closed his eyes and fell asleep that night, thinking 'That child will bring me the world.'


	2. Aphrofite's blessing

**Just to clarify this is the only direct sequel in this story but it does take place 5 years after chapter one**

_"Awake and arise, Acteaon ."_ A voice demanded softly.

The almost paralyzed boy's eyes shot open at the speed of lightning. Everything was numb, he couldn't feel a single thing, and couldn't even remember what had happened. Where was he? This looked as if he was sentenced to a prison hold, was he a criminal? So many questions buzzed through his head, but he was unable to express them as he began to slowly sit up from the command.

"Excellent." Another voice of a male said seeming excited for some odd reason.

"I told you, the boy is now ours." A more inhuman voice commented coldly. It seemed familiar, but the boy dismissed it. Obviously these people knew him; otherwise they wouldn't be gathered around him so tightly.

"How are you feeling, Acteaon ?" One of the occupants of the room questioned. It was a overly well built warrior, well at least that's what it looked like, "You feelin' dizzy pun-I mean kid?"

"Um…I…" He stuttered looking around nervously, "I…yeah…a little. Where am I?" After saying this he rubbed his head with a hand feeling a headache coming on.

"Your at home." This came from a woman in a black peplos, with red firey eyes that seemed warm and comforting. Again, she looked familiar. Maybe these people were his family?

"Home…" He repeated the word slowly, "I'm home? It looks…so…cold…"

Marble walls surrounding him, and unfazed eyes of what looked to be his family. They seemed interested in seeing if he was actually okay, but at the same time he sensed a greed…or some thirst…but for what exactly? He had no recollection of anything, not even his own name. Though the warrior had addressed him as Acteaon …and the voice who'd been there when he woke up said the same thing.

_Acteaon ?_

What an odd name. Yet at the same time very unique-he decided. Though the men looked evil-uninviting would be a better word-he felt comfortable in their presence at least the women seemed worried for him, and finally offered a small smile, "Sorry for all the questions…"

"Its fine, son." The god of the skies stepped into the picture more. He was immense, and gigantic grey eyes that could spot a nickel from across the world! It was amazing to be in the presence of such power, but at the same time unnerving.

"…You are my…father?" The five-year-old questioned in a hushed whisper. This of course caused chuckles from the group, and the sky god slightly pushed out his lower lip in order to show he was trying to think of an answer for his question.

"You just have awoken after five years asleep my dear boy." A women replied walking up. She was in a beauiful dress and look more lovley then what any women could be. "We thought it would be best not to wake you until you were old enough to start learning."

"I…see…" Acteaon worded pausing between the two words. He was unsure of what had happened, but didn't ask what had happened. After all, his family was taking care of him, what more could he ask.

"I'll fill you in on your life." The lovley women said waving off the other people in the room.

Taking a seat next to him on the marble bed-after shutting the door after the departing olympions-she sighed, "Acteon, it pains me so to have to tell you of your life. This should have never happened if not for Zues."

"I'm not 'sposed to be here?" the five year old asked in a sob

"No, don't think like that it's Zeus he wanted a perfect warrior so he had you made from all the gods inculding me so were all your mothers and fathers, so he wants to train you but I warn you your fathers may not love you," Aphrodite then cupped Acteon's face "if they hurt you or are mean to you know your mothers are here to love you and take care of you." just then the young boy wraped his arms around Aphrodite's neak

"I love you mommy."

The goddess of love smiled down, she has had many children already but none could so easely trust her most hated her for not being in thier lives growing up but this boy could love and trust her so quickly just made her feel warm inside.

Acteaon's red eyes knitted together and his gaze fell to the floor, "Continue…" Though he didn't really like where his life story was going.

"After taking you into our lifes, and we raised you. You've lived with us since you were born. Now your five years old, a handsome fellow." She paused pushing a piece of his bangs out of his face, and gave a soft smile.

"Really?" The child asked innocently, "Who is all in my family?"

"Well, there is your first father, Zeus he's the one you saw before the god of the skies and a pompus ass. Your other fathers are; Posedion the sea god arogent winney and a little bitchy, Hades the god of death just as bad we all call him copse breath, Hephestus god of fire is bland and ugly, Apollo god of the sun he's to lazy to care what you do, Hermes god of thieves so don't leave anything in your pouch you don't plan on keeping, Dionysus god of wine, old seepy Morpheus god of dreams, Ares the god of war just don't anger him and you will be fine, well that will just work well for any of them.

"So they train me?" Sly asked now very intrigued by all this.

"Yes, but I will get to that after I tell you all your mothers. Namesis the one you saw with red eyes you got that from her, Artamis and Atheana are both to me one adam's apple away from being boys, Hera is the mother hen for all of us she's never really liked kids so keep you distance, you'll like Demeter and Hestia and the'll love you and Dem's daughter Persephone is your mother too, Eos is the dawn and Iris is the rainbow you can always talk to her, _but she'll asked to get paid" _and Apherodite laughed at her own joke_"_ and I'm your mommy Aphrodite." The goddess of love crossed her arms and gave a small chuckle.

"Really? I hope I can remember all those names…" The little boy muttered the last part in a private manner.

"Now, back to your question. Each year you are shipped off to a different family member in the gang to be trained, and work for them. We all meet two times a year for a big meeting, and then return to our abodes across the world. Each member teaches you a different skill," then she muttered somthing to herself ", you'll learn soon enough…"

"I hope so, I don't want to be left behind in training I want to be big and strong." Acteaon got up and struck a pose making them both laugh. Then Apherodite placed a blanket around his shoulders and gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure you will." She commented, "Ares will teach you to handle a sword, and uou will get hurt and he'll teach you to fight. Zeus will teaches you... maybe I don't know . Atheana will teach you in a more educational way. Hades will make sure your never afreid. Eos and iris will teach you fly. I'll teach you how to make pretty girls on eath like you. and all your mothers and fathers will just make you perfect, we'll all be so proud of you."

"Wow…really…" Acteaon said amazed by all his teachings.

"my husband Hephestus teaches you about hard working, and how to deal with all sorts of weather in the process of your job, how to withstand the harsh conditions more so. But just be nice to him for me?"

"For you mom." Acteon smiled up at his mom

"Hermes teaches you the art of stealing from the commoners, and even the larger criminals. He also teaches you very good business skills, and other illegal ways that will help in money. Old sleepy teaches you to contol dreams and see the the future, lastly Posedion teaches you in pirating, sailing and all the swiming will get you in great shape. Oh and here my useless husband wanted me to give this to you when you woke up." Aphrodite handed Acteaon a celestial bronze stait sword.

Acteon 's face broke out in a wide grin, "Wow! This is so cool!... uh " Acteaon drops his sword due to its misbalence of weight.(like percy in the lightning theif)

"...Uggh my husband is useless." Aphrodite steamed

" Were am I going this year?" trying to make his mom forget about the sword

"You'll be going to Old Seeweed's palice first. It is in blood bath bay." She said to him, "Remember, every family member in the gang you are sent to, you have to work for, and complete missions, as well as learning what they teach you."

"Of course, mommy." The child beamed, "Um…do I get different clothes though?"

He motioned to his still adorned robes he must have been wearing for the five years he spent sleeping.

Aphodite smirked, "Of course, go find Namesis, and she'll help you with that." Her warm smile became warmer and gentler, "Now hurry along, your leaving in two hours. Oh, and here," Aphrodite put her hand on his cheek and gave him her blessing already giving him a more rugged look.

"Thanks mom." He bowed his head and dashed out of the room passing by the other Olympians standing solidly in different parts of the hallways all the men looked in disgust .

Running as fast as his legs could carry him out of excitement he finally bumped into his red eyed mother Namesis. She smiled and helped him from the floor, "I've got your clothes right here, go ahead and change in your room."

"Do I have a room in everyones house?" He asked knowing he should probably ask all the questions he could to avoid complications in the future.

"Of course, now hurry up!" She said sternly pointing towards the metal door.

Acteaon nodded and rushed in, locking the door behind him as he went. The room was very…cold. Why was everything so cold at this place? He shrugged knowing he'd learn all this through all the visits he'd be taking over his life to all the members' abodes. Excitement flushed through him as he viewed the clothes.

All white and grey and a tassled sash over my left sholder to my right hip,

He grinned and quickly put them on.

Despite being asleep for all five years of his life remembered his education, his fighting, his manners, his morals, and that he was to be a god.


	3. Call for OCs

hello readers of trials of acteaon

this is not a chapter

this goes out to all percy jackson fans i am creating a new chapter taking place at camp in 1938 with the hunters of artamis and I need

OCs the ones I already have are

Marilyn Manroe age 12 daughter of Aphrodite

Scott Bellus age 14 son of Aphrodite

johnny cash age 8 son of Apollo

Jasper Reed age 16 son of ares

but I need more so send me your bios and I'll make sure to credit you in the foot notes

Just pleese send reviews

thank you


End file.
